


Мгновенья у твоих дверей.

by ejovvika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Fluff, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек - курьер в пиццерии. Стайлз - постоянный клиент.<br/>*<br/>— Пицца! - лицо Стайлза осветилось в экстазе, когда он рывком распахнул дверь.<br/>Дерек вскинул бровь, осторожно придерживая башню из трех коробок.<br/>— Это просто пицца, а не Второе пришествие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мгновенья у твоих дверей.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moments From Your Doorway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005189) by [PsychicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicPineapple/pseuds/PsychicPineapple). 



> От переводчика: огромное спасибо Lakimi за помощь с вычиткой! :)

Дверной колокольчик весело звякнул, когда Дерек толкнул плечом входную дверь, и его тут же оглушило какофонией запахов и звуков, до сих пор непривычных, хоть и давно знакомых. Вся “Пицца Авены” пропахла моцареллой, характерным запахом томатной пасты, острым пепперони и теплым, дрожжевым ароматом поднимающегося теста. Низко и непрерывно гудела работающая печка, но поверх всей многоголосицы звучала Авена - Пия Авена, пицца-мейкер, владелица пиццерии. Она выкрикивала заказы, болтала с покупателями, подпевала радио, где крутили топ песен сороковых годов. Дерек, кажется, ни разу не видел, чтобы она молчала больше минуты.

— Дерек! - громко поздоровалась Авена и потянулась подоткнуть под сеточку выпавшую прядь своих медово-золотистых волос.  - Как всегда вовремя. Нам только что сделали заказ на доставку, заберешь?

Пиццерия была маленькой и в основном ориентировалась на заказы штучных кусков. У них были вполне конкурентные цены, но только если не брать пиццу целиком, и в этом случае в городе существовало множество гораздо более дешевых мест. Так что обычно они не получали заказы на доставку, и Пия не собиралась нанимать полноценного курьера. Вместо этого она посылала Дерека. За кассой всегда кто-то стоял, а Пия сама готовила большую часть пицц, так что отсутствие Дерека во время редких доставок не представляло серьезной проблемы. Для нее, во всяком случае.

Дерек вздохнул, протянул руку за чеком и вбил адрес в телефон.

**

К тому времени Дерек уже полгода работал в пиццерии. Он искал себе приятную, ненапряжную подработку в дополнение к дневной занятости автомеханика, и раньше его вполне все устраивало. Так какого черта теперь приходилось периодически доставлять пиццу? “Просто смирись”, - сам себе посоветовал он, вылезая из машины.

Доставку заказали в довольно невзрачный район, где город начинал смешиваться с предместьями. Кто-то выходил из матовых стеклянных дверей, и Дерек, в надежде перехватить дверь прежде, чем она закроется, в несколько прыжков добрался до входа. Он бодро поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж, а потом спустился в холл, взглядом перебегая от двери к двери, пока не нашел нужный номер. Подняв руку, он постучал дважды, четко и громко. Спустя несколько секунд дверь рывком распахнул парень, лет двадцати, с густыми темными волосами и дружелюбными карими глазами, которые тепло просияли при виде Дерека:

— Привет!

— Привет, - отозвался Дерек, - доставка для… - он покосился на чек, - Билински?

Парень моргнул, а потом усмехнулся.

— Стайлз, - заорал он, обращаясь куда-то вглубь квартиры, а потом отошел от двери, - пицца приехала!

Дерек на несколько долгих секунд нерешительно замер перед пустым дверным проемом, но наконец-то появился еще один парень. Ему тоже выглядел на двадцать с небольшим; высокий, с короткими каштановыми волосами и карамельного цвета глазами. На парне были штаны цвета хаки и простая серая футболка под безразмерной клетчатой рубашкой. Он тоже посмотрел на Дерека с ожиданием, и тут до Дерека дошло, что пока он занимался разглядыванием парня, тот рассчитывал наконец-то получить пиццу.

— Тебя зовут Стайлз Билински? - оставалось только надеяться, что голос Дерека прозвучал скептически, а не настолько растеряно, как он себя ощущал в тот момент.   

Стайлз нахмурился и скривился.

— Что? Нет! - он фыркнул, - Какое-то дурацкое имя. Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински, - и, довольный собственной шуткой, потянулся за пиццей, улыбаясь так, что вокруг глаз собрались веселые морщинки. Потом мягко всунул купюру Дереку в протянутую руку  и крикнул через плечо:

— Оставь сдачу себе! -  пинком закрывая дверь. Дерек остался стоять в коридоре изумленный и даже слегка оглушенный. “Так значит Стайлз Стилински”, повторил он про себя, засовывая деньги в карман. По лицу у него расползалась улыбка.

 

**

— Пицца! - лицо Стайлза осветилось в экстазе, когда он рывком распахнул дверь.  

Дерек вскинул бровь, осторожно придерживая башню из трех коробок.

— Это просто пицца, а не Второе пришествие.

— Ну да, - проворчал Стайлз, вытаскивая деньги из кармана, - но всякое может случиться, когда у тебя в квартире шестеро голодных, стонущих, потных парней.

Он как раз протягивал Дереку деньги и вдруг замер, широко распахнув глаза. Дерек постарался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица.

 — Лакросс! Мы играем в лакросс! Тут не гей-оргия с горячими потными парнями, ты не подумай! - он выглядел до смешного напуганным, краска поднялась у него от шеи, подсветила родинки и в итоге разрумянила щеки.  

— Ладно, - медленно произнес Дерек, вскинув брови, - я тебе верю.

— Отлично, - Стайлз резко кивнул. И тут до него, видимо, дошло, что он все еще сжимает деньги в руке Дерека, и этот жест уже давно превратился в своеобразное рукопожатие.

— Извини, - он вырвал свою руку, - ну, хорошего дня, что ли, - и стукнул коробки о дверной проем, почти уронив их на пол.

— Ночи, то есть хорошей ночи! Пока! - закончил он и торопливо захлопнул дверь у Дерека перед лицом.

Дерек отошел на три шага и услышал, как за дверью раздался взрыв буйного хохота.

   

**

Дверь неуверенно открылась,  и Дерек неодобрительно поморщился. Стайлз выглядел, как зомби: мешковатые домашние штаны и безразмерная толстовка с Метс; из-под капюшона, накинутого на голову, выглядывали сальные и спутанные волосы. Под покрасневшими и мутными глазами - темные круги. Дерек уронил челюсть.

— Стайлз, ты… что случилось?

— Что? — вяло удивился Стайлз.

— У тебя вид… - свободной рукой Дерек широким жестом указал на изможденный вид Стайлза.

— А, да, - Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, потирая рукой лицо. Дерек заметил у него на челюсти пробившуюся щетину.  — Вчера вышла пятая ГТА[*](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_\(%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80\)).

— ГТА… - Дерек сощурился, - это компьютерная игра?

— Именно,  - кивнул Стайлз. Он одной рукой зарылся в карман толстовки и вытащил оттуда смятую купюру и немного мелочи.  - Я вроде как играл всю ночь. Но голод меня пересилил. Надо сказать, я удивлен, что вы, ребята, работаете так рано, - он протянул Дереку деньги и схватил коробку обеими руками.  

— Сейчас шесть часов ночи, -  по секрету сообщил ему Дерек, - и ты только что дал мне пять долларов одной бумажкой, два четвертака и пуговицу, - он встретился со Стайлзом взглядом. Тот медленно моргнул.

— А какой сегодня день?

Дерек закатил глаза так сильно, что у него вся голова дернулась.

— Четверг. Тебе бы поспать немного.

— Обязательно, - заверил его Стайлз, - вот только замочу букмекера.

Дерек фыркнул, развеселившись против воли. Он уже собирался уйти, но тут Стайлз окликнул его:

— Эй, а как тебя зовут?

Дерек открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, помедлил секунду, сомневаясь, но все же решился.

— Дерек.

Стайлз кивнул и устало улыбнулся.

— Спасибо за беспокойство, Дерек. Спокойной ночи.

— И тебе, - ответил Дерек закрывшейся двери.

**

Несколькими неделями позже Дерек стоял перед дверью Стайлза с двумя коробками пиццы в руках. Удивительно, но у него на секунду замерло сердце, когда он прочитал адрес доставки, и, прежде чем он успел ее подавить, по губам скользнула непрошеная улыбка. Дерек не мог отрицать, что Стайлз чем-то его зацепил; Стайлз ему вспоминался иногда в самые неподходящие моменты: в тренажерном зале, в кино или, например, когда Дерек с головой забрался в мотор Сузуки. Но парень никак не выказывал своего ответного интереса и вообще являлся клиентом. Будет крайне непрофессионально, если Дерек попробует к нему подкатить. Но это ведь не означало, что он должен выглядеть, как неряха, поэтому Дерек пригладил волосы и одернул куртку. Потом он постучал и замер в ожидании.  

Открыл сосед Стайлза, хотя Дереку потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы опознать человека под слоем краски. Парень был фиолетовый с ног до головы. Из одежды на нем оказались одни только пурпурные беговые шорты, а каждый открытый сантиметр кожи покрывал слой ядреной лиловой краски. Даже волосы под светом ламп поблескивали фиолетовым. Когда он улыбнулся, его зубы ярко сверкнули белым на контрасте.

— О, привет, Дерек! - легкомысленно сказал он, и Дерек поморщился от фамильярности.

— Две секунды. Стайлз! – лиловый парень обернулся и заорал в комнату за дверью.  - Пицца!

Едва он ушел, в дверях нарисовался Стайлз, и Дерек застыл.

— Привет! - Стайлз радушно улыбнулся ему. - Веселого Хеллоуина!

Дерек на несколько секунд беззвучно открыл рот, прежде чем его мозг сумел ухватиться за знакомое слово.

— Хеллоуин?

 — Нет, я так одеваюсь каждый вторник, - резко ответил Стайлз, но, судя по улыбке, оторванность Дерека от окружающего мира его откровенно веселила. Широким жестом он указал на себя:

— Что думаешь?

Теперь, когда ему сделали официальное приглашение, Дерек воспользовался возможностью детально рассмотреть костюм Стайлза. В тех местах, где его сосед был лиловым, сам Стайлз оказался золотым. Волосы искрились на свету, золото переливалось на густых темных прядях. Блестящие шорты, неприлично крошечные для длинных, стройных ног. Стайлз не надел рубашку, и Дерек с приятным удивлением обнаружил, что под клетчатыми рубашками, толстовками и футболками Стайлз держал себя в форме. Худощавый - да, но рельефный; мышцы живота и груди определялись, но не выпирали, а  широкие плечи плавно сходились в узкую талию. Дерек даже разглядел матово-золотистую дорожку волос, которая вела к - и, скорее всего, продолжалась после - поясу его шорт. Стайлзу даже ноги покрасили и руки; а пальцы у него всегда были такими длинными и проворными? Наверняка, предположил Дерек, но до сих пор он не обращал на них должного внимания.

— Ну как? - Стайлз напомнил о себе нетерпеливо.

Дерек пару секунд помучался, но в итоге сдался:

— А ты вообще кто?

— Я снитч!  - пропел Стайлз, широко раскинул руки и расплылся в улыбке, с ожиданием глядя на Дерека.

— Из… из Гарри Поттера? - улыбка Стайлза начала тускнеть при виде отсутствия эмоций со стороны Дерека и затем угасла полностью.

— Чувак, только не говори, что ты не читал Гарри Поттера.

— Я видел один из фильмов, - слабо возразил Дерек.

Стайлз прищурился.

— Какой именно?

— Ну, - Дерек потер затылок, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то, - по-моему, там был дракон.

— Ух ты,- невыразительно произнес Стайлз. - Это… ух ты.

— А что за костюм у твоего друга? - спросил Дерек, отчаянно пытаясь перевести тему со своего постыдного незнания поп-культуры.

— У Скотта? Он одноглазый однорогий летающий пожиратель людей.

— В таком случае у него слишком много глаз, -  Дерек задумчиво склонил голову, - и недостаточно рогов.  

Стайлз закатил глаза.

— Очень смешно. Он еще не доделал. Мы собираемся на вечеринку.

— В центре? - полюбопытствовал Дерек.

Стайлз лишь беспечно дернул плечом.

— Не уверен, но на какую-нибудь да попадем, правда же? Это ведь Хэллоуин! - он сделал паузу, окинув взглядом Дерека быстро, но внимательно.  - Ты тоже приходи.

— М-м, не могу. У меня работа, - Дерек понимал, что его слова звучат как оправдание, но так оно и было. Потому что единственный способ пережить все это - просто работать и не опускать взгляда ниже лица Стайлза.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Ну, ладно, как хочешь.

Дерек уже почти собрался помахать рукой на прощание, но тут понял, что все еще держит коробку с быстро остывающей пиццей. Он слегка встряхнул ее, привлекая внимание Стайлза.

— Твоя пицца?

Стайлз нахмурился.

— Что? О, точно, пицца!  - он сунул руку в карман, вытащил купюру и протянул ее Дереку. — Спасибо, Дерек, доброй ночи, - и закрыл дверь. Дерек опустил взгляд на банкноту,  у которой по краям остались пятна золотой краски.

 

**

У Дерека душа ушла в пятки, когда дверь резко распахнулась; этот парень его когда-нибудь убьет. Сегодня на Стайлзе были аккуратно выглаженные черные слаксы[* ](http://k-boxing.ru/components/com_virtuemart/shop_image/product/elitnaya-muzhskaya-odezhda-kboxing-T1nIHXXe4vXXXQULkZ_031933.jpg)и белоснежная рубашка, а сверху - темно-серый жилет. Две верхние пуговицы на рубашке, расстегнутые, являли миру интригующий намек на ключицы и волосы на груди. Дерек настолько оторопел от костюма Стайлза, что заметил панику на его лице только тогда, когда тот заговорил.

— Слава богу! - выпалил Стайлз, у которого волосы стояли чуть ли не дыбом,  - Мне очень нужна твоя помощь!

Он поднял к голой шее руку с уже завязанным галстуком.

— С галстуком, - он отбросил галстук, - или без?

Дерек уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но прежде, чем успел сказать хоть слово, Стайлз нетерпеливо цыкнул.

— И снова, - он показал галстук, - с галстуком? - и опять убрал, - или без? Или… О, точно, у меня где-то была бабочка, - он метнулся куда-то в квартиру, оставив Дерека таращиться на пустое место, пока его мозг пытался угнаться за ураганом по имени Стайлз Стилински.

— Стайлз!

— Да? - Стайлз выскочил обратно в зону видимости, его длинные пальцы порхали, закрепляя сверкающую серебряную бабочку.

— Твоя пицца.

— Ох! Совсем забыл, извини! - он застенчиво улыбнулся Дереку, вытаскивая черный кожаный бумажник из заднего кармана, и выудил банкноту. - У меня сегодня свидание и я слегка на нервах.

Дерек прочистил горло, протягивая пиццу, и опустил взгляд, чтобы отсчитать Стайлзу сдачу.   \- Тебе не кажется, что ты слегка перестарался с нарядом для простого вечера в компании пиццы?

— О, нет, он заедет за мной через полчаса и поведет в одно из тех модных пафосных мест в центре, - Дерек наблюдал, как Стайлз схватил кусок пиццы и откусил от него впечатляющую часть. - Конечно, я оценил жест, - пробубнил Стайлз с набитым ртом, - но ты когда-нибудь видел какого размера порции в таких местах? Крошечные. Надо заранее подкрепиться.

— Не разговаривай с набитым ртом, -  попенял ему Дерек, на что Стайлз улыбнулся смущенно и демонстративно сглотнул, прежде чем ответить.

— Прошу прощения, мисс Хорошие манеры, - он вывернул руку, в которой держал кусок пиццы так, чтобы кинуть взгляд на часы, и поморщился.

— О черт, стоит поторопиться. Спасибо за пиццу, чувак.

— Обращайся, - кивнул Дерек, — Стайлз? - дверь уже почти закрылась, но Стайлз снова широко распахнул ее и взглянул на Дерека с любопытством. — Без галстука. И не застегивай две верхние пуговицы. Так лучше, поверь мне.

Дерек не стал дожидаться ответа, повернулся и быстро ушел, пока не наделал еще каких-нибудь глупостей.

 

**

Когда Дерек пришел с доставкой в следующий раз, дверь ему открыл не Стайлз и даже не Скотт.

— Привет, - дружелюбно бросил ему парень, а Дерек нахмурился и оценивающе сузил глаза.

— Я принес пиццу. Стайлз дома? - он понимал, что его слова звучат резковато, даже враждебно, но ничего не мог поделать.

— А, да, - улыбка парня чуть померкла, когда Дерек привычно назвал Стайлза по имени, и теперь уже он смотрел настороженно. - Он только что залез в душ.

Что-то в его тоне заставило Дерека скрипнуть зубами. Эта елейность в паре со всем его шиком от Амберкромби энд Фитч[*](https://www.google.ru/search?q=Abercrombie+%26+Fitch+%D1%8D%D1%82%D0%BE+%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8&newwindow=1&rlz=1C1GIGM_enRU566RU566&es_sm=122&biw=1920&bih=955&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=WJMFVabJMuP4ygPJ8IGwDQ&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAg#newwindow=1&tbm=isch&q=Abercrombie+%26+Fitch+%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%B6%D0%B4%D0%B0+) откровенно гладила Дерека против шерсти.

— Я, пожалуй, возьму это, - сказал парень через секунду и потянулся за бумажником. Деньги перешли из рук в руки, парень уже собрался закрыть дверь, когда Дерек сказал:

— Скажи Стайлзу, что Дерек передавал привет.

Парень замер, потом окинул Дерека с головы до ног долгим, оценивающим взглядом.

—  Конечно, - произнес он, наконец, - обязательно передам.

И почему-то Дерек в этом сильно сомневался.

Следующие полтора месяца ни Стайлз, ни Скотт пиццу у них не заказывали.

 

**

Дерек топтался перед дверью, не решаясь постучаться. Последние два месяца он провел, чередуя одержимые попытки понять, почему Стайлз его избегает, и попытки убедить себя, что он просто параноик и пора выкинуть Стайлза из головы. Но рано или поздно Дерек все равно возвращался к первой мысли.

А теперь стоял он тут и даже не понимал, почему, собственно, колеблется. Чего именно хочет. Где-то глубоко в душе, там, где себя не обманешь, Дерек знал, что боится увидеть вместо улыбающегося Стайлза того придурка, который открыл ему в прошлый раз. Или, что еще хуже, их обоих: сияющий Стайлз открывает дверь, а за его спиной стоит тот парень, до отвращения привычно приобняв Стайлза за талию. Дерек скривился.  

Он вел себя по-детски и сам понимал это. Но на сегодняшний вечер этот заказ – последний, так что ему надо просто пережить его, а потом можно идти домой. Дерек залез в самую глубинную, самую честную часть себя и вернулся оттуда с голыми фактами. Стайлз - клиент. Да они говорили едва ли больше необходимого. И всякий раз их общение проходило в дверях. Стайлз ни разу не выказал свою заинтересованность в Дереке и не давал понять, что тот его привлекает. А Дерек почти ничего не знал о Стайлзе, и эта его нелепая увлеченность просто глупа и безосновательна, и обязательно быстро пройдет.

Все эти мысли камнями тяжело падали Дереку на плечи, но вместе с тем укрепляли и его решимость. Одним быстрым движением он протянул руку и постучал в дверь. Никто не отозвался. Он постучал снова, громче. Тишина. Возможно, Стайлз уже лег спать, время было позднее, почти одиннадцать вечера.

—  Стайлз!  - ответа не последовало. - Скотт? - нерешительно попытался Дерек, но снова безрезультатно. Он полез в карман за мобильником; если позвонить в пиццерию, то там смогут дозвониться до Стайлза. Он уже почти нажал кнопку быстрого набора, но открылась дверь на лестничный пролет, и на этаж поднялся высокий, тощий и взъерошенный светловолосый парень. В руке он держал характерный коричневый бумажный пакет и рассматривал номера квартир, приближаясь к Дереку.

—  Здаров, - поздоровался он, подойдя ближе, - живешь здесь?

—  Нет, - Дерек чуть заметно качнул головой,  - Я принес доставку.

—  Я тоже, приятель, - задорно улыбнулся парень, - Полночный экспресс, - он встряхнул бумажный пакет, и знакомое бульканье подтвердило подозрения Дерека. - Не отвечает? Я даже не удивлен. Чувак, кажется, уже прилично заправился, когда звонил.

Дерек нахмурился. Он бросил взгляд на парня, потом на закрытую дверь, пару секунд помедлил и капитулировал со вздохом.

—  Сколько? - свободной рукой Дерек вытащил бумажник.  

—  Ровно двадцатка за заказ, но чаевым всегда буду рад, - и его улыбка, добродушная и обаятельная, еще больше испортила Дереку настроение. Он протянул ровно двадцатку.

—  Понял, не дурак, - беззлобно рассмеялся курьер и водрузил обернутую бумагой бутылку на коробку с пиццей, - Всего вам хорошего, — пропел он дежурную фразу и потащился тем же путем, что и пришел, тихонько напевая себе под нос.

Дерек повернулся к двери.

—  Стайлз! - позвал он снова, барабаня по двери кулаком.  - Это Дерек. У меня твоя пицца! - он помолчал. - И твоя выпивка.

Дерек подождал и, наконец-то, услышал за дверью какое-то движение, приглушенные звуки глухих ударов и шарканье ног, цепляющихся за ковер. А потом щелкнула задвижка, и ручка двери начала медленно поворачиваться.

Стайлз выглядел откровенно дерьмово. Как в тот раз с ГТА-марафоном, только хуже. Глаза у него покраснели и опухли, волосы с одной стороны были прилизаны, а с другой стояли дыбом. Одна щека тоже была красная и с каким-то впечатавшимся узором, словно он много времени провел лицом в диванную подушку или стеганое одеяло. Он снова был в спортивных штанах и безразмерной толстовке, но теперь еще накинул одеяло на плечи, как шаль, скрутив концы и подоткнув под локти, чтобы освободить руки. Стайлз тяжело привалился к дверному косяку и, медленно моргая, посмотрел на пиццу, как на неведомую хрень.

—  Дерек, - невнятно произнес он, и резко пахнуло перегаром,  - ты что тут делаешь?

—  Ты заказал пиццу, - Дерек в доказательство протянул коробку. Но взгляд Стайлза уже прилип к коричневому бумажному пакету.

—  Ты купил мне бухло? - в его голосе слышалось приятное изумление.  

—  Я не покупал, я встретил курьера, - объяснил Дерек, нетерпеливо отмахнувшись. - Стайлз, с тобой все в порядке?

—  Ммм? - глаза Стайлза, широко распахнутые и стеклянные, вновь вернулись к Дереку. - Дерек! - он заторможено расплылся в улыбке, - А ты что тут делаешь? Это бухло? - он потянулся к бутылке, попробовал ее схватить, но Дерек поспешил убрать ее из пределов досягаемости Стайлза.

—  Может, поешь сначала?

Стайлз нахмурился: он не мог дотянуться до алкоголя, не отпустив такой славный, устойчивый дверной проем. Тогда он вздохнул:

—  Ну ладно, ладно, - но вместо того, чтобы расплатиться, просто повернулся и пошаркал обратно в квартиру. Дерек уронил голову, вздохнул и, после долгой минуты внутреннего противоборства, пошел следом.

Внутри было сумрачно, свет из коридора мягко рассеивался. Квартира оказалась ровно такой же, как Дерек и представлял себе: маленькой и скромной. В гостиной стоял двухместный диван и кресло, развернутые к скромных размеров телевизору с плоским экраном. Журнальный столик, судя по всему, сделали из старой двери, которую положили на ящики из-под молока*. На стенах - постеры с фильмами, в основном с низкобюджетной научной фантастикой и популярными боевиками из восьмидесятых, что Дерека, в общем-то, не удивило. Кухня, отделенная от гостиной баром- столешницей*, оказалась маленькой, но функциональной. Хотя, учитывая, сколько пиццы Стайлз и Скотт обычно заказывали, Дерек сомневался, что ею часто пользовались.

Он зацепился за последнюю мысль и повернулся к дивану, куда Стайлз шлепнулся безо всякого изящества.

— Где Скотт?

— На свидании, - ответил Стайлз уныло, - со своей девушкой. Скорее всего целуется, счастлив и все такое.

Внезапно он сделал выпад, потянувшись к бутылке, лежавшей на журнальном столике. Увидел, что она пустая, и нахмурился.

— Мне нужно больше выпивки. О! - Стайлз радостно оскалился, глядя на Дерека, - Полуночный экспресс! - и полез за телефоном.

После пары неловких и неудачных попыток Стайлза ввести пароль, Дерек решил вмешаться. Поставив пиццу и бутылку на стойку, он наклонился и выдернул телефон из рук Стайлза.

— Эй, - раздраженно возмутился тот. Он поднял глаза, и когда его взгляд упал на Дерека, раздражение сменилось приятным удивлением. - Дерек! Ты что тут делаешь?

Дерек закатил глаза.

— Сколько ты уже выпил?

— Понятия не имею, - Стайлз пожал плечами, -  дофига.

—  Ну и почему, собственно, ты пьян в стельку в середине недели?

Стайлз замялся, потом вздохнул и безвольно растекся по дивану.

— Меня сегодня бросили.

Дереку стало очень неловко.

— О.

— Ага. То есть…- Стайлз оборвал себя на полуслове, скосив глаза на Дерека.

— Чувак, сядь, у меня шея болит на тебя смотреть, -  и протянул руку, дергая Дерека за рукав кожанки до тех пор, пока тот не сел на диван. - Вот так лучше, - Стайлз улыбнулся криво, повернулся и устроил голову на спинке дивана так, чтобы было удобно смотреть на Дерека. Он пьяно, медленно моргал, ресницы касались его щек каждый раз, как он закрывал глаза, и Дерек пропал.

— Ну, в любом случае, - продолжил Стайлз, не замечая бедственного положения Дерека,  - Я не особо удивлен такому повороту, но все равно отстой, понимаешь? Мы встречались всего пару месяцев или что-то около того. И у нас была куча различий, но и много общего, - последнее слово прервала икота, -  Знаешь, когда я впервые с ним встретился, то сначала подумал “Да ни за что”. Он ужасно напомнил мне парня, с которым я учился в старшей школе: умный, нереально горячий, но мудак мирового масштаба. Честное слово. И вот я вижу Джереми… Его звали Джереми, - просветил он Дерека, - а он выглядит как плод любви  Томми Хилфигера[*](https://www.google.ru/search?q=%D0%A2%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B8+%D0%A5%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80+%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%B6%D0%B4%D0%B0&newwindow=1&rlz=1C1GIGM_enRU566RU566&es_sm=122&biw=1920&bih=955&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=MJUFVb3POomGzAPalICgAw&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ) и Джей Крю[*](https://www.google.ru/search?q=%D0%A2%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B8+%D0%A5%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80+%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%B6%D0%B4%D0%B0&newwindow=1&rlz=1C1GIGM_enRU566RU566&es_sm=122&biw=1920&bih=955&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=MJUFVb3POomGzAPalICgAw&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ#newwindow=1&tbm=isch&q=%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%B9+%D0%9A%D1%80%D1%8E+%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%B6%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F+%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%B6%D0%B4%D0%B0), и думаю “Да ни за что”. Но, - Стайлз дернул плечом, словно говоря “ну что поделать?” - вроде получалось. Или я думал, что получалось.

— Не вышло, да? Неожиданные сюрпризы в его личной жизни? - Дерек и сам мог бы рассказать пару таких историй.

— Нет, - Стайлз качнул головой, - но и да. Я его не любил, - сказал он с беспечной легкостью, но эти слова свалили с плеч Дерека парочку гигантских булыжников. - Думаю, я знал, что это не навсегда, я только думал, что мы типа, - он беспорядочно взмахнул руками, - когда-нибудь мягко затормозим. Но Джереми решил дернуть рычаг экстренного торможения, - Стайлз вздохнул глубоко и прикрыл глаза, - Ненавижу расставания.

— Я тоже, - признался Дерек и рассеянно потянулся пригладить мягкие волосы у Стайлза на виске. Просто жест заботы, соврал он себе. Стайлз испуганно распахнул глаза, почувствовав прикосновение, растерялся на мгновение, но встретившись взглядом с Дереком, расслабился.  

— Дерек, - Стайлз мягко улыбнулся, а потом неожиданно нахмурился, - Представляешь, он не разрешал мне заказывать у вас пиццу. Он постоянно приносил ее из какого-то пафосного ресторана.

— Да? - у Дерека голос был такой же тихий,  - Ну и как, вкусно было?

— Было отлично, - легко признался Стайлз, -  гораздо вкуснее вашей, - Дерек весело фыркнул, и Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ. - Но курьером оказался какой-то студент, - его клонило в сон, речь становилась все тише, замедлялась. Пальцы Дерека продолжали двигаться. - Коротышка и блондин, и… - его прервала зевота, глаза зажмурились да так и остались закрыты.

— И? - подтолкнул его Дерек.

— И не ты, - прошептал Стайлз, прежде чем окончательно отрубиться.

**

Дерек получше укрыл Стайлза одеялом, засунул коробку с пиццей в холодильник и ушел.

Он еще долго сидел в своей машине, прежде чем поехать домой.

 

**

Через две недели Дерек снова увидел адрес Стайлза на чеке на доставку, и это породило любопытную реакцию. Часть его радовалась, как обычно, потому что идея увидеться со Стайлзом явно принадлежала к категории Хороших Вещей во Вселенной Дерека. Но другая его часть тряслась в мандраже. Он не видел Стайлза с ночи, когда тот порвал с Джереми, с тех пор, как Стайлз сказал то, что могло бы стать откровением, но лишь еще больше все запутало. Дерек все думал: две недели между заказами пиццы - это нормально, или Стайлз специально его избегает? А может он вернулся к той пафосному ресторану, где курьером трудился коротышка-блондин и не-Дерек. Последние две недели он очень много думал над фразой “Не ты”.

Дерек глубоко, до боли в легких, вздохнул и постучал.

Дверь открыл Скотт, и Дерек кивком поздоровался.

— Привет. Пицца для Стайлза.

— Да, привет, Дерек, - Скотт почесал затылок. - Стайлза нет, и это для меня, если честно.

Дерек моргнул.

— О, извини, - он протянул коробку Скотту, который ее принял, но за кошельком не полез.

— Слушай, у тебя будет минутка?

— Я на работе, - сказал Дерек, потому что так оно и было.

— Буквально минуту, - Скотт отступил вглубь квартиры и жестом пригласил Дерека войти. - Пожалуйста.

Дерек неуверенно нахмурился. Со Скоттом он за все время перебросился едва ли парой слов, но тот был другом Стайлза, так что следовало хотя бы выслушать парня.

— Ладно, одну минуту.

Гостиная выглядела так же, как и в прошлый визит Дерека, разве что без пьяного Стайлза, растекшегося по дивану.

— Садись, если хочешь, - предложил Скотт, положив пиццу на столешницу. Дерек остался стоять. - Ладно, - медленно сказал Скотт, повернувшись.

— Чем я могу тебе помочь? – в лоб спросил Дерек, желая поскорее со всем разобраться.

— Ладно, я не хочу вмешиваться не в свое дело, - начал Скотт, и Дерек немедленно насторожился.  - Но Стайлз не особо хорош в разговорах, особенно, если дело касается важных вещей, так что, - он сделал паузу, будто собираясь с духом, и это не сулило ничего хорошего.

— Стайлз сказал мне, что ты был здесь как-то ночью.

Такой поворот на пару секунд сбил Дерека с толку.

— Был, пару недель назад.

— После Джереми?

— Да, - Дерек не видел смысла врать.

— Ты, возможно, заметил, Стайлз тогда был немного не в себе. Он в итоге едва вспомнил, что ты тут был, и он волнуется, что… Ему кажется, что он сказал или сделал что-то, что могло поставить его в неловкое положение. Перед тобой.

Дерек нахмурился и качнул головой.

— Он ничего не делал. Он просто… просто был пьян. Пьяные люди говорят странные вещи. У меня к нему нет претензий.

— Хорошо, - Скотт, кажется, вздохнул с откровенным облегчением. - Но дело в том, что он считает, будто поставил тебя в неудобное положение или как-то так, и он слишком стесняется снова заказывать у вас пиццу. Вряд ли бы он хотел, чтобы я тебе об этом рассказывал, но я, например, точно знаю, что завтра после шести вечера он будет дома совсем один,  - голос у Скотта звучал ровно, но глаза смотрели выразительно, почти умоляюще.

— Ладно, - наконец сказал Дерек, - приму к сведению.

— Отлично, - расплылся в улыбке Скотт. Он полез в карман и вытащил какую-то мелочь, сунул Дереку в руку. - Спасибо, что выслушал.

Дерек понимал, что они вроде как закончили, но в итоге он остался в полном недоумении. “И что это было?”,  - задавался он вопросом, пока Скотт провожал его к двери, - “Что Скотт имел в виду на самом деле, но еще важнее… “

— Почему? Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?

Кажется, вопрос привел Скотта в замешательство.

— Чувак, как много клиентов спрашивают твое имя, приглашают на вечеринки по случаю Хеллоуна, рассказывают о тебе соседям по комнате и по пьяни жалуются на своих бывших?

— Стайлз разговаривал с тобой обо мне? - переспросил Дерек, удивленный настолько, что даже не смутился откровенной надежды в своем голосе. Скотт только закатил глаза:

— Да.

Дерек все взвесил, и, да, пожалуй, если факты разложить таким образом, то все становится вроде как очевидно.

— К тому же, - добавил Скотт, уже закрывая дверь, - пицца у вас – отстой.  

 

**

По дороге в пиццерию Дерек тщательно обдумал все, что сказал ему Скотт, и поэтому, зайдя в кафе, немедленно заказал кусок пепперони. Пиа посмотрела на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— Ты ни разу не заказывал здесь пиццу. Ни разу.

— Ну так удиви меня, - проворчал Дерек. Что она и сделала.

Дерек отнес свой кусок к столу у окна, сел и откусил кусок. В колледже его сосед по общежитию частенько говорил: “Пицца, она как минет: даже если сделали плохо, то ты все равно получил свой кайф”. Дерек пришел к выводу, что ему сделали пиццу где-то в туалете дешевой забегаловки и без особого энтузиазма. Начинку распределили неравномерно, так что на целый кусок пришелся лишь один ломтик пепперони. Слишком много томатного соуса и мало сыра. Слишком жесткое тесто.

Дерек ухмыльнулся с набитым ртом. Пицца и в самом деле была отвратительная.

 

**

На часах было десять минут восьмого, и Стайлз сидел дома один. Скотт ушел на свидание с Эллисон и предупредил, что ночевать не придет. Стайлз изобразил приступ тошноты и возмутился, что его тыкают носом в чужую сексуальную жизнь. Скотт только рассмеялся и перед уходом одарил Стайлза загадочным взглядом.

Так что теперь он сидел на диване, а на журнальном столике перед ним веером лежали листовки с меню разных фастфудов. Стайлз оказался лицом к лицу с чрезвычайно сложным выбором. Китайская кухня? Пф-ф. Индийская? Не, слишком тяжелая. Эфиопская? Твою мать, откуда здесь эфиопская кухня? Наверняка это Эллисон и ее дикие гастрономические пристрастия. Стайлз вздохнул и сложил меню стопочкой. Чего он на самом деле хотел, так это пиццу, черт побери. Но за последние несколько месяцев пицца превратилась из простой, вкусной жратвы в своего рода символ его эмоционального раздрая.

Потому что там был не только сыр, тесто, фрикадельки и соус, но и абсолютно лишенная здравого смысла влюбленность в безумно горячего курьера, необоснованное чувство собственничества Джереми и капитальная неспособность Стайлза уйти достойно, вместо того, чтобы напиться и сделать из себя посмешище. Но, несмотря на все эти сожаления и неловкие моменты, он по-прежнему просто хотел.

— Я хочу пиццу, - произнес он вслух, его слова прозвучали упрямо и по-детски. - Я хочу пиццу и Дерека.

Стук в дверь настолько застал его врасплох, что он чуть не свалился с дивана. Вернув самообладание, Стайлз потащился открывать и глянул в глазок. Отшатнулся, потряс головой и снова приник к глазку. Отступив на двери на шаг, Стайлз зажмурился и прошептал:

— Я хочу миллион баксов!

Дерек снова постучал, и Стайлз распахнул глаза, но увидел лишь печальное отсутствие миллиона долларов. Следовательно, если исключить вариант со способностью призывать предметы силой мысли, то там, за дверью, действительно стоял Дерек. Стайлз заметался, то делая шаг к двери, то к гостиной, то отступая к спальне в беспокойной нерешительности.

— Я прекрасно слышу, как ты там ходишь, - низкий голос Дерека звучал ровно, но Стайлзу показалось, что в нем проскользнул намек на смущение. В груди у Стайлза что-то разжалось, и он потянулся открыть дверь. “Бог мой, - подумал Стайлз, увидев Дерека, - да он стал еще горячее”.

— О, привет, Дерек. Но я, эм, не заказывал пиццу.

— Я знаю, - сказал Дерек. Стайлз прищурился. Тут было что-то не так. Что-то в манере Дерека держаться, в его интонациях, в блеске глаз. Уголки губ не опускались вниз в привычной извечной печальной кривой, наоборот, его губы все время двигались, поджимались, потом расслаблялись, изгибались вверх и снова вниз одновременным движением, будто он пытался скрыть улыбку.  Стайлз был заинтригован до невозможности.

— Она ведь даже не из вашей пиццерии,  - Стайлз указал на коробку.

— Да, я тут внезапно понял, что наша пицца - отстой.

Стайлз фыркнул:

— Слабо сказано.

— Что заставило меня задуматься, - продолжил Дерек, словно не заметив комментария Стайлза, - Как мы умудрились сохранить постоянного покупателя? Я имею в виду, зачем кому-то, черт побери, продолжать тратить деньги на эту хрень?

Стайлз сглотнул:

— Ну, знаешь, есть некоторое очарование в том, чтобы поддерживать местный малый бизнес...

— Стайлз, - перебил Дерек, и Стайлз со стуком захлопнул рот. - Могу я войти?

Стайлз почти запутался в собственных ногах, торопясь освободить дорогу.

— Да, да, к-конечно, входи, -  Дерек уверенно перешагнул порог и направился в гостиную. Стайлз пошел за ним, в голове у него был хаос, а сирены орали о том, что это не учения. Но что все это значит? Дерек хотел пощадить его самолюбие? Или жестко приказать держаться подальше? Или, возможно, он сейчас просто вста…

— Стайлз? - Дерек поставил пиццу на журнальный столик и теперь с ожиданием смотрел на Стайлза.

— О, извини. Я слегка растерялся. Ты здесь. С пиццей, которую я не заказывал, из ресторана, где ты не работаешь, и у меня такое чувство, будто я что-то упускаю.  

— Упускаешь, но это нормально. Я тоже не сразу понял, - он двинулся от столика, к Стайлзу, продолжая говорить. - Мне потребовалось найти лишь один крохотный недостающий кусочек головоломки, и все сразу встало на свои места. Понимаешь?

— Не вполне, - голос Стайлза дал петуха, потому что Дерек подходил все ближе и ближе, пока не оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Стайлз мог его коснуться, если бы захотел, и, о да, Стайлз хотел.

— Ч-что ты делаешь? - спросил он, пальцами теребя манжеты своей толстовки. Он метнул взгляд в глаза Дерека, но тут же переключился на нос, щеки, челюсть с легкой небритостью.

— Показываю тебе недостающий элемент, - ответил Дерек, и едва Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы сказать какую-то глупость, но тут губы Дерека накрыли его собственные.

И Дерек оказался абсолютно прав, но это было больше похоже не на решение головоломки, а на включение рубильника где-то у Стайлза в мозгу. Маленькая желтая лампочка зажглась в той каморке, куда Стайлз запихивал все свои Дереко-мысли, и теперь в ее свете Стайлз, наконец-то, смог увидеть, насколько прозрачно все было. Потому что когда курьер из пиццерии каждый раз здоровается с тобой, называя по имени, и при этом выглядит в тайне довольным вашей встречей, советует тебе поспать хоть немного, когда ты выглядишь уставшим или не застегивать перед свиданием верхние пуговицы на рубашке, потому что так смотрится лучше, а еще идет за тобой в квартиру, чтобы удостовериться, что ты не упился до смерти…

Судя по всему, он хочет поцеловать тебя.

И на этом моменте Стайлз перешел от пассивного принятия поцелуя Дерека к активному участию в нем. Он рванулся вперед, одной рукой скользнул по затылку Дерека, взъерошивая мягкие волосы. А другой рукой забрался под его куртку, пробежавшись по всем изгибам и выступам скрытого футболкой, но такого теплого, преступно твердого тела.

Дерек слегка отодвинулся и открыл глаза. Когда он тепло посмотрел на Стайлза, у него в уголках глаз собрались морщинки. И Стайлз поставил бы все свои деньги на то, что и сам сейчас выглядит точно так же. От этой мысли улыбка у Стайлза расползлась еще шире, отчего Дерек рассмеялся, тихо и довольно.

— Дошло теперь?

— Ага, - выдохнул Стайлз в губы Дерека и снова быстро поцеловал, - дошло. Но чего я не могу понять, - и еще раз поцеловал, - так это почему же до нас доходило так долго?

Дерек снова хмыкнул, и Стайлз решил, что вполне мог бы влюбиться в этот звук.

— Мы идиоты, - Дерек мягко улыбнулся. Стайлз согласно хмыкнул в его губы.

— А знаешь что во всем этом самое лучшее?

— И что же? - спросил Дерек, поглаживая Стайлзу спину.

— Я могу больше не есть эту жуткую, тошнотворную пиццу.  

Дерек с рычанием повалил его на диван, и Стайлз смеялся, пока ребра не заболели.

И пицца у них остыла.


End file.
